


Zwei In atlas

by Penguinfreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clover and qrow are already dating, Fairgame will happen but not immediately, M/M, and never WILL, chapter 11 and 12 didnt happen, denial is amazing thing, i have haven’t decided, not beta read we die like men, possibly whiterose and bumblebee, smart pupper, zwei is sly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinfreak/pseuds/Penguinfreak
Summary: What if Taiyang sent zwei to the group like he did while they were at beacon
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Zwei & Marrow Amin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

“Mails here!” Neon rollerbladed around holding everyone’s mail.

“It’s too early for this much noise” qrow yawned stretching his arms up in the air.  
Clover walked up next to him hair disheveled still in his pajamas. It was a mandatory day of for the group. 

“Let’s see one for you and you and you” neon circles around passing out the mail

“What’s going on?” Ruby trudged out slippers gliding on the carpet.

“Ooooohhh ruby you and yang got a package from someone in patch?”

Neon handed over a cylindrical parcel to ruby before continuing on.

“Patch? Isn’t that where their father is?”  
Clover inquired sipping his coffee. 

“Yeah...I’m a little afraid of what he’s sent them though?”

The rest of the group had already started gathering into the commons area “Yang dad sent us a package”

you don’t think it’s the same thing he did last time” Blakes eyes widen “I hope not” Weiss gets excited “open it Ruby!” 

Ruby twist the top open and shakes out the contents a fluffy little pillow falls onto the floor and immediately takes shape in the form of a dog. squealing Ruby picks up the dog and twirls him around. 

“Zwei I’m so happy you’re here!”

“did their dad just mail a dog” vine stared at the group of children with disbelief.

“it would not be the first time” qrow takes a sip of his coffee wishing he was asleep still. a note fall gently out onto the floor. 

‘girls I’m going on a mission I’m sending zwei to you for a couple days tell Ironwood I said hi and Qrow that I’m proud of him’

Ironwood walks in with penny and winter.

“Speak of the devil” qrow smirks 

“What is going on here?” Winter demanded

Penny looked at the huddle and saw to furry friend she had missed oh so much.

“ZWEI!” 

Ironwood looked to qrow and clover for an explanation but was met with sympathetic laughs and nod in Ruby’s direction.

“Ms.rose?”

“Gah general I don’t have a dog what dog there’s nothing here?” She attempted to stash to dog inside her cape.

“May I see the note?” 

Sheepishly looking up Handing him the note “well if it’s only for a couple days I suppose it won’t be too bad as long as you are able to provide for him” 

“oh yeah we already got that covered” grabbing the package and started to shake it again, a pile of dog food poured out. The ace ops just stared confusion wondering how all of that fit in that tiny little cylinder. 

“What is he going to do when we’re out on mission?” Marrow inquired while rubbing zwei’s belly.

a Can Opener then plopped down right on top of cans of dog food .

“Well I guess that answers that question?”  
Clover chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how fast these updates will be.


	2. Clover and zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover learns new things

Waking up clover was sure of two things. one he went to bed with the door closed. Twohe went to bed with his boyfriend and only him, but here in front of his face was a furry ass and there his door was wide open. This corgi is going to be a lot more trouble than he thought it was. 

Qrow tried to stifle a laugh “ finally noticed him?” 

“How long has zwei been there?” Clovers heart swelled at the sight of his lover’s smiling face as black and white corgi starts licking his face.

“Beats me, tai trained him to do a lot of things that most dogs don’t do.”

“What?” Now clover was intrigued. Rubbing the furry ones belly with enthusiasm as qrow begins to list of zwei’s many talents.

“Opening doors, using a can opener, fight Grimm-“

“ wait...” clover sits up and puts his hands oon zwei’s face and squishes it while staring directly into the dogs eyes “you’re telling me you can fight Grimm?”

“Bork” zwei licks clover.

“Qrow I’m sorry but you gonna have tell your friend to find a new borker because this one is ours now”

“Yeah that will go over well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not actually a huge dog fan but oddly enough I really love zwei. Maybe it’s because he’s a animated dog. I don’t know I’ve never had good experiences with dogs.


	3. Ironwood and zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei makes everything easy

James was tired. So tired. Of Jacques. Of the council and their pedantic and bothersome efforts to make his job ten times more difficult. Trudging into his office he flopped down onto his couch face first hand hanging off on the side.  
Closing his eyes he figured he could sleep just for a moment. He was allowed to do that wasn’t he? When James opened them again he was hit with the harsh reality that it wasn’t daytime anymore, and that he wasn’t alone. His face was sopping wet with drool. There was soft panting in the background, turning his face more towards the sound he saw that Ms.rose’s dog had somehow made it into his office. He will need to talk to Ms.rose about training him. Speaking of Miss Rose, he was wondering where she was considering dog had gotten into his office and that she was nowhere to be found.

Picking up the the furry pup he walked out of his office and decided he would get something to eat while he fed the dog. Might as well spend some time together James is not much of an animal person but it couldn’t hurt. Walking past Clover and Qrows room he heard loud noises that could only be attributed to one thing...sex. he looked at the dog and the dog looked at him and he just shook his head. 

“They fuck like bunnies! can’t keep it in their pants the moment they get back from a mission. I have to wonder how they managed before they met each other?”

Continuing on he walked past the team dorms and found the students were not there. He figured they were out on a mission or doing something else. As long as they were productive. Finally he made it to the kitchen Miss Ruby had stated she kept the kibble for zwei. he poured into a bowl and sat down with a cuppa coffee for him self. 

He would never know until later that all of his actions have been caught on camera when the new popularity polls came out and his had gone up unexpectedly. 

Apparently the ladies love a man with a soft spot for cute puppies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don’t know who I want to interact with zwei next so I’m gonna leave it up to you guys leave a comment about who you want to interact with him next and whoever’s name pops up the most will you know be next It can’t be clover or Ironwood because they’re already been done and It can’t be anyone who hasn’t been in season seven and preferably not any bad guys Thank you


	4. Elm vine and zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zwei

“Elm! Grimm on your left!” Vine shouted.

The duo had been in the mountain pass all morning trying to clear out the Grimm. 

They were starting to get weary. 

“Augh where is our back up!” Elm complain swinging her hammer like a mad woman. 

“BORK”

Vine tensed at the sound. They wouldn’t.

In a fury a fur and fluff came zwei, knocking down Grimm along the way.

They did.

“Zwei?” Elm was befuddled. They sent a dog to back us up?

Bork Bork !

“What do you want little man”

“I believe he wants you to throw him?”

“...I can do that” elm grinned 

They had finished up with clearing out the Grimm in no time after that.

What is in your food? Vine wondered to himself as they walked back to the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t believe you guys like this but what ever

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I don’t know how quickly these updates will come probably whenever I get an idea for this but I hope you guys like this.


End file.
